


Broken Promises

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He led her across the dance floor, both of them feeling young and light on their feet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd due to the madness of dSSS.
> 
> Prompt: _One more promise I couldn't keep_  
>        **-Soul Asylum, "Runaway Train"**

It had been a long time since he'd held her close in his arms and danced like this. It felt good, like she hadn't been gone for years. He held her waist and led her through the first, hesitant steps of the dance. Eventually, she relaxed and started to enjoy herself. They moved together, wordlessly, in time with the music, their bodies remembering the endless pattern of the dance.

He led her across the dance floor, both of them feeling young and light on their feet again. He looked down into her face and caught his breath at how beautiful she still looked. She didn't have the smooth, bright beauty of youth any more, but instead, her face had accepted the changes of time and _glowed_ in spite of them. Her white veil floated gracefully behind her as he turned her around and around the dance floor.

"Are you happy, Stella?" he asked quietly, dancing them to the far side of the ballroom.

She looked up and met his eyes, a small, serious smile on her face. "Yes, Ray. I am."

"I'm glad."

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as he changed tempo to match the new song.

He looked distant for a moment. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live." He grinned wryly. "One more promise that I couldn't keep."

"Ray..." she chided. She tightened her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"It's okay, Stella. You love Vecchio, I love Fraser. It's all cool." They danced until they were back where they'd started. Ray leaned down and kissed her cheek, and handed her over to Ray Vecchio. "Goodbye, Stella."

-fin-


End file.
